Zootopia - Shorts
by TheGuyWithAnswers
Summary: I plan to write down little stories that involve Zootopia's main Characters, Mainly Nick and Judy. Here anything can happen. I may or may not try to keep it in order. No Promises. I want you to give me feedback and ideas for a new short!
1. Short 1

Short 1  
July 9th 9:30 AM

"You look nice today" Nick spoke aloud noticing that she wore the same thing everyday to work.  
"Do I now? That's a change." Looking back at the fox who grinned following closely behind her.  
"Why do I all of a sudden look nice today as compared to any other day?" Giving a slight grin not knowing what he was going to say next  
"Thought I bring to light. You'd have always looked nice, maybe you'd wanted to know." They walked up to the double doors of the ZPD, and Nick quickly ran up and held open the door for Judy.  
"why thanks." she said, suspiciously staring down the fox. He'd never acted like this before. She walks in going straight to Clawhauser who was counting out some money.  
"Do you know what's up with Nick? she says in a slight whisper. "5... 6... 7.. 9... 10..." still counting the cash.  
"Clawhauser?" "There 20 dollars" He said sadly. Nick walks up and holds his hand out for the cast that Clawhauser slowly put in his hand.  
"Thank You" taking the money quickly. "What was that?" Judy asked as they walked over towards the 'bullpen' "Oh nothin'. Just a little bet we'd made yesterday."  
"Oh yeah? What you'd bet on?" She asked as innocently as she could. "Well, the bet was whether you'd ask Ben what was I up to."  
"So holding the door for me and saying I looked nice was all for the bet?" She said with a slight frown.  
"Not entirely" Nick said unsure of how he would say the words next. "What do you mean?" Her ears perked up a little to hear this.  
"You know what I'll tell you later." "No, tell me now." she said still not knowing what was going on.  
"I was thinking, since we'd been together for a while and well, I thought we could take this relationship to another level.  
Judy paused in her tracks as he finished speaking, running through her mind of what just came out of his mouth.  
"Did you just ask me out?" She said with a blush forming. "Nick looked at her with a grin "I did, didn't I? Huh, never thought I'd get this far."  
Judy stared and thought about a life with Nick. She thought about what could go wrong about having an interspecies relationship.  
"Hmmm, you know what. I'll tell you later." Nick mouth opened to say something then he'd remembered went straight into the 'bullpen'


	2. Short 2 (Part 1 of 2)

Short 2

"We have a pursuit of a white van currently heading west towards Central Square!" Judy as calmly as she could over the police radio.  
"Could you quit turning the car so sharply!?" Nick screamed in fear of going through the front windshield.  
"We have to get this guy! If we don't you know how badly we're going to look on TV?" Judy scared more of losing respect of her fellow officers.  
"You're right, get em'." Nick said with a revengeful grin smeared across his face. The van slowing down letting Judy think that he may stop.  
She slows down pulling up behind the van, opening the door of the cruiser to see that the van sped off again.  
"it was simply a common traffic stop." saying to her self. Nick really wanting this to end says "Here let me try the wheel."  
They switch sides and as soon nick sat down, he sped after the van. going the direction he thought the van was heading only to find a van merged with a large oak tree.  
As he called out proper code for an ambulance, he quickly ran up to the van to find no one at the front seat.  
"Maybe he ran off?" Nick questioned himself in hopes of finding a logical reason that this van had no one inside.  
He locates a set of tracks some distance away from the van, they ended near a bridge. He looks over the ledge and spots a curled up tiger lying there holding something.  
"Hey! I need some assistance!" yelling out towards the direction he came hoping someone heard. Judy with her radar dish ears came to nick first. "What'd you find?"  
"Down there." He pointed down off the bridge. Judy ran up and saw the tiger lying there still curled up. She lets out a gasp and jumps down to the tiger.  
"Ma'am are you oka..." The tiger stands up looks at Judy and says "I'm sorry." softly at the object she was holding. she set down the object and runs.  
Of course with all of her training at the academy her instinct was to chase the fleeing suspect. Nick noticing Judy run after the tiger, he goes down towards the object the tiger had left behind.  
Nick picked it up to see, a cub wrapped up in a soft blanket. When the cub started crying Nick tried his best to clam the little thing.  
Judy finally brought back the apparent mother and took her into questioning.

* * *

I plan to have this as a 2 part story, nothing to big.

I'm always open to new ideas and I love getting feedback, tell me what you would like to see next!


	3. Short 3

Short 3

"You didn't have to do that you know." Nick said putting the unconscious criminal in the back of the police cruiser.  
"I could have handled that myself." "Well what good would I be if I did nothing? Couldn't let you have all the fun." Judy retorted.  
"Well despite my glory being stolen we got him." Nick stated looking on the bright side of things. "Yeah. I guess we did get him."  
On the way back to the station the criminal woke up from his slumber and looked around in confusion. "Look Judy he's up." Nick said with a large grin on his face.  
"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Judy laughed at the criminal's look of confusion. "You tried to mug someone right in front of us. Nick tackled you and I well, shot you with a tranquilizer."  
Nick started laughing of how guilty she felt by shooting the poor mammal. After dropping off the want-to-be thug, Nick suggested "Hey maybe we could go to the movies?"  
"That would be nice. What time?" Asking, wondering if that would mess up her current plans. not caring if it did anyways "How 'bout 11 o'clock?" "Sounds like a date!" she said with an excited grin on her face.  
"A date? hmmm okay we can call it that." A grin formed over his face as well. When 11:00 rolled around Nick drove to Judy's apartment building and went to her little abode.  
+Knock Knock+ nothing was heard in return to the knocking so he knocked again, still nothing. He turns the handle realizing that is was unlocked. He looks around her apartment. "Judy?" He gave a little yelp as something was pulled over his face.  
Then without a sound something hit him upside the head knocking him out cold.

HA! A cliffhanger! Will I continue this short or leave it at that. Tell me, and sorry for the longer wait for this one, I needed to handle some things that shouldn't concern you. Hope you enjoyed this one and I want feedback and criticism on these shorts if you have ideas please tell me! I would love to write more! See you guys n gals later!


End file.
